


mission: accomplished

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Semi-baku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Juhyun punya misi untuk Junmyeon. Yah, hari ini adalah hari yang panjang.





	mission: accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**#1**

Masih sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi ketika mereka berjalan-jalan keliling mal. Sesekali Juhyun bersinggah di depan sebuah _department store_ , melirik sesuatu, tetapi nggak bermaksud membeli sampai sejauh itu. Junmyeon bilang _jangan khawatir soal duit, Sayang, aku siap lahir batin_.

“Nggak, ah,” begitu Juhyun bilang, berulang-ulang.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Juhyun berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan. Melirik sesuatu yang berusaha Junmyeon cari-cari. Tas? Yakin deh, enggak. Baju-baju? Kayaknya matanya nggak ke arah situ.

“Itu,” kata Juhyun, menunjuk ke arah jam sepuluh. “Mau itu.”

Kening Junmyeon mengkerut. “Es krim? Lagi?”

Juhyun mengangguk-angguk. Tatapan matanya manja banget. Ngingetin Junmyeon ke anak anjing yang baru diadopsi Kyungsoo. Bikin meluluh banget. Dia hampir-hampir nggak tega.

“Tapi kamu baru beli tadi, ‘kan? Di rumah juga sudah makan. Ini yang ketiga.”

“Tapi di situ kayaknya ada yang rasa semangka. Tuh, lihat, ada gambarnya.”

“Satu jam kamu makan tiga porsi es krim, Sayang? Yakin? Mana kamu belum sarapan.”

“Mau ....” Juhyun menarik lengan Junmyeon pelan. Masih memakai tatapan yang sama. Junmyeon pikir separuh kakinya sudah meleleh di lantai. Juhyun pun mengelus-elus perutnya. “Beliin, ya, Papa?”

Junmyeon melongo sebentar. “Kamu ....”

Juhyun bergeming.

Junmyeon pun menyerah, tertawa kecil sambil menggandeng Juhyun menuju _booth_ es krim tersebut. “Ya sudah. Ayo.” Dalam hatinya dia membatin, _ini bini gue saking kelaparannya kali ya. Udah deh nggak papa, mau beli sepabrik-pabriknya juga boleh_.

Tapi Juhyun merengut, sedikit. _Ni cowok pekanya setengah-setengah, deh_.

 

* * *

 

**#2**

Jongdae datang paling belakangan, dan akhirnya formasi yang ditunggu-tunggu pun lengkap, minus Kyungsoo dan Sooyoung yang masih harus syuting drama. Junmyeon sengaja mem- _booking_ setengah restoran penuh demi mereka semua.

“Silakan, silakan,” Junmyeon menunjukkan gestur menyuruh mereka semua mengambil menu. “Kalau kurang, pesan aja lagi. Atau ada yang nggak disuka, panggil aja pelayannya.”

“Dalam rangka apa sih ini?” Baekhyun memilih-milih menu yang terhidang di atas meja dengan matanya, tangannya mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpit. “Junmyeon-hyung ‘kan yang bayarin semua? Nggak diboongin ‘kan ini? Ini tanggal 1 April loh.”

“Apa makan-makan harus pake alasan? Iya, ini gue semua yang bayar. Jangan takut. Gue jamin.”

“Ini syukuran ya?” Chanyeol melirik. “Sampai-sampai gue sama Wendy yang baru aja bobo abis _jetlag_ dipanggil juga.”

“Iya,” Juhyun yang jawab, “dalam rangka syukuran Junmyeon jadi Papa.”

“Hah?” separo hampir kompak berkoor. Sisanya? Sibuk milih makanan. Jangan lupakan Seulgi yang sudah berebut daging dengan Yerim di pojok lain.

“Bentar, beneran?” Minseok sampai naroh lagi sumpitnya ke piring. “Ini tanggal 1 April loh. Kami curiga. Mana yang bener? Mana yang _trolling_? Dibayarin, atau perayaan? Kalo yang bener yang kedua, kami ikut seneng, tapi gawat karena itu artinya kami kerampokan. Kalo yang bener yang pertama—”

“Sudah deh sudah elo mah pake itung-itungan matematika mulu. Makan aja deh, makan!”

“Dibayarin ‘kan ini?” Minseok masih ragu-ragu.

“Kapan sih gue pernah bohong ke elu, Pak Minseok Yang Terhormat?”

“Lo utang saham agensi lo kalo lo bohong. Ya udah, selamat makan! Juhyun-ah, ayo makan!”

Juhyun menggangguk sambil senyum. _Salah lagi, deh_.

 

* * *

 

**#3**

Juhyun menyikut Junmyeon. “Sayang, mau itu,” bisiknya.

“Mau apa?”

“Ituuu.” Ia menunjuk ke _patbingsoo_ yang lagi disuap Baekhyun. “Mintain, dong.”

“Hah?”

“Iya, mintain.”

Junmyeon melongo lagi. Tapi tatapan Juhyun itu ... membuatnya memang nggak tega lagi. “Tapi ... tapi ‘kan bisa pesan sama pelayan lagi ....”

“Nggak bakalan abis deh kalo aku pesan seporsi penuh. Biar Baekhyun aja yang pesan lagi.”

“Ya ... ya udah deh. Baekhyun-ah! Juhyun mau minta _patbingsoo_ kamu. Siniin, dong. Kamu pesan lagi aja.”

“Eh, nggak apa nih bekas gue?”

“Iya nggak papa. Sini.”

Wadah itu beredar setengah meja, hingga sampai ke Juhyun yang tersenyum cerah. Dari tadi ia ngiler melihat Baekhyun yang kayaknya menikmati banget.

“Kenapa harus yang punya Baekhyun, sih,” celetuk Junmyeon.

“Ya biar anak kita nanti nyanyinya sebagus Baekhyun, gitu,” katanya sambil melirik-lirik. Tapi Junmyeon sudah sibuk dibercandain Jongin yang ngebahas kalahnya Junmyeon di adu gim mereka beberapa hari lalu. Juhyun manyun lagi, _dasar deh_.

Tapi Juhyun merasa sedikit bersyukur juga Junmyeon nggak dengar. _Gue kan nyanyinya juga bagus_ , pasti dia bakal bilang begitu.

_Iya juga ya, laki gue kan suaranya bagus. Kenapa ke Baekhyun ya?_

 

* * *

 

**#4**

Destinasi selanjutnya ketika acara makan siang besar-besaran itu bubar adalah memenuhi undangan Chanyeol dan Wendy ke apartemen mereka. Yang lain sebenarnya juga diajak, tapi sebagian ada yang sibuk, sebagian lagi berkelit, dengan alasan pasti mereka bakal disuruh-suruh ikut beberes, mengingat mereka berdua baru tiba dini hari tadi dari penerbangan hampir dua belas jam. Kalau Junmyeon dan Juhyun yang datang, si tuan rumah mana berani suruh-suruh?

“Ini oleh-olehnya ....” Wendy mengangkat sebuah koper besar ke ruang tengah, membukanya, yang ternyata sudah dikosongkan separuh. “Ini untuk kalian semua. Yang untuk keluarga kami berdua sudah kami sisihkan.”

Juhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, memilih. Junmyeon pun menengok koper itu, lalu menunjuk ke boneka kelinci kecil di sudut koper. “Itu bonekanya boleh buat kami?”

“Ambil aja.” Wendy mengais-ngais koper itu, memilihkan benda yang lain.

Juhyun pun mengambilnya, Junmyeon bergumam, _lucu_. Wendy memandangi mereka berdua.

“Memang beda ya.”

“Beda apanya?” Juhyun mengangkat alis.

“Yang dewasa sama yang bocah memang beda.” Wendy mengerutkan hidungnya sembari tertawa kecil. “Yang jemput kami tadi dini hari rebutan oleh-oleh boneka beruang. Dasar bocah-bocah.”

“... Kayaknya kita semua tahu itu siapa.” Junmyeon melirik Juhyun.

“Seulgi dan Jongin.” Juhyun mengangkat bahu. “Tempo hari mereka juga rebutan pajangan  beruang kami. Dasar.” Juhyun pun segera teralihkan oleh dua kotak kue kering yang berada di dasar koper. “Ini boleh buatku?”

“Dua, nih.” Junmyeon pun bermaksud mengambilnya, tapi Juhyun langsung menjauhkannya. “Kok gitu, Sayang?”

“Dua-duanya buatku.” Juhyun menjulurkan lidah.

“Serius, jatah dua orang untuk satu? Kamu kenapa, sih, Sayang, makannya banyak terus sekarang? Memang dasar hidup bersamaku memang bikin bahagia, ya, makanmu jadi banyak terus.”

Juhyun mencibir. “Nggak boleh minta.”

Serius, Juhyun kesal. Tapi, Wendy tertawa. Akhirnya ia cuma bisa tertawa masam juga.

 

* * *

 

**#5**

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, petang itu Juhyun meminta Junmyeon untuk bersinggah sebentar ke sebuah toko dua puluh empat jam. Ia cuma masuk ke bagian buah-buahan dan memilih-milih semangka.

“Buat siapa?”

Juhyun membandingkan dua semangka tanpa menoleh pada Junmyeon. “Buat si dedek.”

Agak lama Junmyeon diam, membuat Juhyun meliriknya dengan cukup was-was. Apa akhirnya kodenya nyampe?

“Oh, si Yerim. Wah, malam ini aku mau ngundang Sehun juga ke rumah. Mau ngomongin bisnis. Bakal ketemu, dong. Jodohin nggak nih mereka? Sama-sama jomblo, tuh.”

Rasanya Juhyun cuma mau njeblos ke kasur aja, lalu bobo cantik, nggak mau mikir kode-kodean lagi.

 

* * *

 

**\+ 1**

Ketika Juhyun memasuki kamar dengan semangkuk es krim vanilla dengan taburan potongan semangka, Junmyeon sedang membaca sebuah buku di atas tempat tidur. Buku yang selalu dibacanya menjelang tidur beberapa hari belakangan. Tenang banget, sampai-sampai Juhyun gemas dan pengin mencubit pipinya. Rasa kesal dari tadi petang rasanya buyar begitu saja.

Juhyun pun duduk di sampingnya, memangku mangkuk itu dan menyalakan tabletnya, membaca buku digital yang baru-baru ini dibelinya. Nggak ada yang ngomong, suasana hening kadang-kadang _semenyenangkan itu_.

Junmyeon pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Juhyun. Dia melirik apa yang ada di pangkuan Juhyun. “Es krim lagi, es krim lagi. Nggak bosan? Sehari ini udah berapa kali, coba. Kenapa sih kamu, Sayang?”

Juhyun nggak menjawab, alih-alih, ia bergeser, membiarkan Junmyeon yang tak menduganya jatuh ke kasur dengan suara _aduh_ yang dibuat-buat. Ia membuka laci nakas tepat di samping kanannya, mengambil sebuah benda kecil, kemudian menaruhnya di tengah-tengah buku Junmyeon.

“Kamu seharian ini nggak peka-peka, sih.”

Junmyeon melongo kayak orang bego selama beberapa saat. Lalu, suatu bagian mikro di dalam otaknya langsung nyambung. “Sayang, garis dua?!”

Juhyun melempar tatapan _kamu-baru-ngeh-sekarang?_

Lelaki itu memegangi kedua bahu Juhyun, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar yang jarang sekali Juhyun lihat sebelumnya. “Usaha kita sampai ke Paris berhasil, dong? Bayi _Made in Paris_!”

Rasanya pengiiin sekali mengolesi muka Junmyeon dengan es krim tadi. Juhyun nggak ngerti apakah dia gemas atau kesal. Namun, Junmyeon tertawa bahagia, lalu memeluknya, menciumi wajahnya, rasa-rasa itu itu pun meluntur, dan gantinya Juhyun mau tak mau tersenyum, balas memeluknya.

_Sori yah dek, Papamu ini memang suka garing. Tapi Mama sayang dia, gimana dong?_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jangan demo gue gue emang ga bisa bikin humor ;___;


End file.
